Fire and Ice
by ERiN OPPEL
Summary: Bowser and his allies are trying to destroy the world with fire. But Petey and his partners are trying to destroy it with ice. It's up to Mario and his friends to stop both groups of villains at the same time. Unfortunately, that's never been done before.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there, it's-a me! Hehe, good impression, right? I just thought I'd do a quick Mario FanFic before I leave on vacation. So, here it is!_

_PS: Beware of silly plots, weird character personalities, corny/cheesy allusions, and slight LuigixDaisy._

Fire and Ice

Chapter 1

Let's start this off with Bowser, the big, bad bully of Bulvaria. Or rather, the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Kammy Koopa were in Bowser's castle, thinking of a new plan to rule the kingdom.

"Hmm...any ideas?" Bowser grumbled to his companions.

Donkey Kong suggested, "We could have a pajama party and eat bananas while we watch a marathon of movies."

Bowser replied, "Sure! Why don't you get the pillows and flashlights while me and Kammy select Blockbuster films and jelly beans so we can have a counting contest as well?"

"Ok!" Donkey Kong was about to go to his room, but Bowser roared,

"AIRHEAD!" and burned him to a crisp. "I'm talking about ideas to take over the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Kammy sighed. "But we've done almost everything and so far, nothing we've tried works!"

"SOMETHING has to work!" Bowser insisted. So he started coming up with wierd ideas. "Hot-air balloon? Too expensive. Giant sling-shot? Too conspicuous. Enormous wooden horse? Too Greek!" And soon he gave up.

Suddenly, Bowser noticed that Donkey Kong was playing with his miniature toy town and he growled, "How many times do I have to tell you, playing with toys is NOT VILLAIN-LIKE!"

Donkey Kong started, "Wait! I was just trying to--"

But Bowser had set the toy town on fire.

"Aww!" groaned DK.

Bowser was going to leave the room, when he took a closer look at the flaming town and how everything in the fire's path got burned. And Bowser got an idea. _If fire can do that much damage on a toy town,_ he thought, _then a lot more fire can do that on a real town! Even the world!_ After telling DK and Kammy his plan, they agreed.

Then Kammy asked, "But where are we going to get enough fire?"

Bowser thought, then he answered, "I know the perfect place: Corona Mountain. We'll go there and somehow get fire and lava to flow all over the world."

"Great idea, boss!" said DK. "Let's start packing!"

But then Kammy spoke, "Hold on, Lord Bowser! Don't you think it would be unsporting for us to not let the Mario Bros. know about our plan for world domination? I mean, it's not like they can do anything to stop us."

Bowser pondered, then replied, "You're right. DK, you can write a letter to Mario and his friends. Now let's get prepared!"

Ok, now let's visit some other plot-makers, shall we? Petey Pirahna and King Boo were in their hideout in a different part of the Mushroom Kingdom, also thinking of how to conquer the land.

"Dude, have ya got any ideas on how to get revenge on that Mario dude?" Petey asked King Boo.

"Man, I got nothin, man!" replied King Boo.

"Oh well. Ice cream break!" said Petey. He and King Boo went to the freezer and opened it, but there wasn't any ice cream left.

"OH-NO!!"

"Dude! There's, like, none left, dude!"

"Man! What are we gonna do now, man?"

Petey thought, then he had an idea. "Dude! I have, like, the most totally radical idea ever!" So he explained, "Ok, so we, like, create an ice age all over the earth so that we never run out of ice cream! We won't have to go to the store all the time and it'll be payback for Mario 'cause we'll, like, freeze him!"

"Man! That is such an awesome conspiracy!" King Boo remarked. "But where will we get ice, man?"

Petey pondered, then spoke, "I'm pretty sure we can use the giant windmill, dude. We'll somehow make it work."

"Ok, man!" agreed King Boo.

"And," Petey added, "I'll find an extra henchdude."

_Ok, this chapter is getting kinda long, so I'll just end it here. I know the plot seems kinda stupid, but I was bored and this was the first thing I thought of. It'll get funnier and better, I promise!_


	2. Chapter 2

_What can I say? I got bored. Oh, and I forgot to mention I own none of the characters in this story. Except for Gary and Terry, but they come in later._

Chapter 2

It's the bottom of the 9th. Mario and his team were playing against Wario's, and so far, it was 10 to 7. Which meant Mario's team was winning. But don't let me do all the talking, how about we focus on Luigi to shed some light on the facts.

Luigi was positioned in center outfield and he turned on his video camera and pressed record. "This is it. All Mario has to do is strike out Wario and we win the championship! Bases are loaded and if Wario gets a home run, not only will we be humiliated, but we won't get the prized giant ice cream sundae! Oh, the horror if we lose! Oh, Mario's about to pitch. Yes! Strike! Now the second one...strike again! I'm so happy I could cry! GO, BRO, GO!"

"Luigi!"

"Yeah, Mario?"

"SHUSH!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Mario pitched a fast ball, but Wario was ready for it.

"Whoa, look at that hit!" exclaimed Luigi, following the ball with his camcorder. "I've never seen anything like it! But is it enough for a homerun?"

"Luigi!" his team cried.

Luigi didn't listen. "Sweet! It's going right over me! And...and..."

"LUIGI!"

"Wow! It's a homerun! Wario did it! He actually won the game for his team! Yahoo for you!" Then he realized it. "Hey, wait a minute..." he sniffed. "There goes our shot of being champs." He sniffed again. "No giant chocolate ice cream sundae, no fans..." And finally, he cried, "Oh, the humanity! WAAAAAAAA!!"

...

As they were walking home, Luigi was filming his friends to take his mind off him losing the game. He pressed record and, so his friends didn't hear him, he whispered, "How about I describe my best friends? I'll use car metaphors and I'll start with my brother. Mario would be a torqued up fire-red gas guzzler with a V8 engine and four-wheel drive. He may be lazy at times, but he's got mad acceleration. Peach would get good gas mileage, a pure-bred car. She would be easy on environement, and easy on the eyes. She would have GPS but sometimes it'd be wrong. And she'll have air bags. Daisy would have no air bags. She might not have bumpers. She might not even have brakes. She'd go a million miles an hour and occasionally crash. She'd be a sunset-coloured Ferrari minus the brakes. And I, Luigi, would be a...bike. No, just kidding. I am old enough to drive. Hmm. I'd be a muscular Plymouth Duster, dark green with a picky transmission. Ok, maybe that's what I _want_ to be, but since I'm the one talking, I get to decide."

"Who are you talking to, Luigi?" Peach asked.

Luigi pressed stop and hid his camera behind his back. "Uh, no one. I mean, I wasn't even talking."

Once at Princess Peach's castle, Mario plopped on the couch in front of the TV and ate cookie dough depressingly. The phone rang and Mario picked it up, only to hear Wario's voice laugh, "I won and you lost, I won and you--" Mario hung up. He turned on the TV and saw that his baseball game was on, and started crying. Suddenly, the channel changed. "Hey, what-- Luigi!" Mario glared at his brother and Luigi glared back.

Luigi sneered, "You've been being sad for too long, Mario! Now your time is up!" He added evilly, "And don't worry, I'll take good care of the TV."

Mario, now looking confused, asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I dunno. Here." replied Luigi as he tossed the remote to his brother. "I think I'm gonna go check the mail."

Mario changed the channel to The Magic School Bus and grumbled, "Yeah, you do that."

Luigi went outside the castle and checked the mailbox. "Bills, bills, bills, and more bills. What a surprise. Why are we so expensive?" Suddenly, he saw one letter with Bowser's symbol on it. "MARIOOOOO!" Luigi ran inside and turned off the TV.

"Not again, Luigi!" Mario scolded.

"But Bro, it's a letter from Bowser!"

At the mention of Bowser's name, everyone in Peach's castle came running in the room.

Mario opened the envelope and everyone crowded around him to silently read the letter. Just so you don't feel left out, I'll tell you what it said:

_Yo! Mario Bros! You guys think you're so cool? Well guess what! You won't be anymore, once I take over the world with fire! I'm not going to tell you when, but when I get to Mt. Corona, I'm going to set fire to the world! And there's nothing you can do to stop me! So I suggest you put on some sunscreen...'cause there's gonna be some global warming! Gra ha ha ha ha!_

_Evilly yours, Bowser Koopa_

Then Luigi said, "Mr. Corona? Who's Mr. Corona? I don't know any Mr. Corona."

Mario sighed. "It says _Mt._ Corona, Luigi. I think Bowser meant to write Corona _Mountain_, but he got his word placement mixed up."

"What are we gonna do?" Peach asked, worriedly.

"We gotta fight him!" insisted Daisy, who sorta appeared out of nowhere.

Then Toadsworth suggested, "How about we have a vote on it?"

So after Peach and Toadsworth got the anxious crowd under control and stopped them from throwing frizbees, they all voted on what they should do. And the majority said they should try to stop Bowser.

"Now then," began Toadsworth, "who volunteers to go on the perilous journey to Corona Mountain?"

Mario, now recovered from his trauma, said, "Me and Luigi can do it, right little brother?"

"You betcha, Bro!" Luigi agreed. "Just leave it to us!"

To the plumbers' surprise, Peach and Daisy started to laugh. Five minutes later, the princesses finally stopped.

"What's so funny?" Mario asked.

Peach replied, "We thought you were kidding at first about you and Luigi going, but when we realized you were serious, well..." She started to giggle.

"Hey! We can SO do it by ourselves!" Luigi argued. "We don't need you sissy girls to slow us down! Why don't you stay home and paint your toenails?"

Daisy turned to Peach. "And leave saving the world to the men? I don't think so!" And they started to laugh again, Mario and Luigi glaring at them.

Then Mario said to his brother, "You know, maybe they _will_ be of help on our journey."

Luigi scoffed. "Yeah, when we go jewelery shopping."

"Seriously. And besides, if we tell them 'no', they'll give us..._the Stare_." Mario whispered.

But Luigi still firmly said to them, "No, you're not coming!"

The girls stopped laughing and gave them..._the Stare_. Freaky.

"Ok! Ok! You can come!"

_And I'll leave it at that._


	3. Chapter 3

_Eh, I don't really care if no one's reviewing. I'm still gonna finish the story._

Chapter 3

Let's go back to Bowser for a minute. He, DK, and Kammy were at the airport so they could get to Isle Delfino.

"Ok, so, ummm...Where do we go now?" asked Donkey Kong.

Kammy looked around and saw the passport line. She replied, "We need to get our passports checked before we can board the plane."

"Great! Then let's go!" Bowser said. But before he left, Kammy spoke up, "Hold on, your Hurriedness! We can't go up to security looking like us! They'll know we're bad guys!"

Bowser thought, then decided, "We'll disguise ourselves!"

So after the three dressed up like electric company workers, they marched up to the passport booth.

"Next." the man said.

"Uh, yeah, we're here to inspect the wiring and the switches." Bowser lied.

"We're from the gas company." DK told the man.

"Electric!" hissed Kammy.

"Uh, electric company." Donkey Kong corrected.

The man explained, "You'll have to go to the manager for that. This is the _passport_ desk, for people who want to get on the plane."

Bowser reasoned, "That's what we want to do. We need to go to check the power grid on Isle Delfino. Uh, yeah!"

"...I'm afraid I can't allow that. You need a passport."

Bowser's anger was mounting. And then he exploded. "PASSPORT MY REAR END!!" He grabbed DK and Kammy and ran past the desk, towards the place to board the plane.

Security was after then, but the bad guys got on the plane before the cops could do anything. They even tried to radio the pilot of the plane to tell him not to take off, but I guess he was stupid enough to leave his radio off.

So Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Kammy were bound for Isle Delfino, and their plot to take over the world.

Ok, now let's go see what's up with Petey Pirahna and King Boo.

"Man, how're we gonna get to Isle Delfino? And where's this new hitman?" asked King Boo.

Petey replied, "Since we can fly, then we just fly ourselves there, 'cause if we try to take the plane, it'll be too suspicious, dude. And about the henchdude, don't worry your crown off, dude. I'm keeping in touch with that dude."

"Psychadellic!" said King Boo. "Let's boogie, man!"

Suddenly, Petey's walkie-talkie started to beep. He answered it and told Boo, "It's our new henchdude!" After a short conversation with their new, uh, henchdude, Petey finished with, "Ok, thanks for the info, dude. Over and out." He turned to King Boo and announced, "To the skies, dude!"

Let's now check back with Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy.

After they had packed their bags, they went to the airport. But when they got there, they saw police surrounding the building, and frantic people running around in confusion.

"What's-a going on?" asked Mario.

A policeman replied, "This airport is under a lockdown. Recently, three cons hijacked a plane that was heading to Isle Delfino, and we're afraid there are more. So now this facility is closed and all flights are cancelled until further notice."

"What?!" cried the heroes.

"Oh well. We tried." Luigi said casually as he started to walk away.

Mario grabbed him and told him, "We can't give up now! There must be something we could do!"

Peach sighed. "I guess our only choice is to take a boat, if there _was_ one."

"Yeah, how come there aren't any boats in this kingdom? What, is Nintendo poor or something?" Luigi complained.

Suddenly, Daisy's face lit up. "We can take _my_ boat! All we have to do is go to Sarasaland and use my boat to sail to Isle Delfino! No biggie!"

"Ok!" the others agreed.

"So, where to first?" Mario asked. He saw two places they could vo to: the Mario Toy Company, and McDonald's.

"Oooooh! Faty foods!" exclaimed Luigi hungrily as he stared at McDonald's.

"I don't know, Luigi," began Peach, cautiously.

"But I'm hungry!" the young plumber whined.

Daisy explained, "But Luigi, if we go to the toy company, we might find items to help us on our journey. And besides, I'm watching my weight."

Mario asked, "So what's it gonna be?"

_We'll find out where they go in the next chapter 'cause my fingers are tired._


	4. Chapter 4

_Let's ge this chapter rolling._

Chapter 4

"I don't care what you all decide, I'm gonna pig out!" yelled Luigi with a hungry look on his face.

Mario pointed to the sky and said to Luigi, "Look! A giant flying cookie!"

"Where?!" gasped Luigi, looking up. But he was dumb enough not to notice that Mario had put a 'Closed' sign on McDonald's while he wasn't looking. "There's no cookie!" Luigi said angrily. He turned to the restaurant and stared in disappointment at the sign.

Mario sighed. "I tried to tell you, Luigi, but you just didn't listen. Oh well, I guess we have to go to my toy company." Mario may have _seemed_ sympathetic, but inside, he was laughing evilly! Well, maybe not, but I bet he was happy his plan worked.

Anyway, the four heroes walked inside the company building.

Mario saw the Toads working hard on making new toys. Suddenly, he saw a box of Mini Sonic the Hedgehog toys. "Greg!" Mario snapped at a Toad.

"It's Gary." the Toad corrected. "Yes, boss?"

"What is the meaning of _this_?" Mario demanded, holding a talking Sonic plushie up to Gary's face.

"Let's play!" the toy said-- in an odd girly voice-- when Mario squeezed Sonic's hand.

Gary explained, "Well, since you and Sonic are friends now, and since SEGA signed the deal with Nintendo, I thought the company could show a side of that blue hedgehog for a change."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" raged Mario. "Why do you think it's called _Mario_ Toy Company?? I can't sell that stuff even though Sonic's my friend! And you know what? I think these toys are losers! You're fired!"

So after poor Gary was literally kicked out, Mario and his friends bought 2 items: the all-new "Super Mini Mario", and the fully-restored "Old Hammer". Mario even slipped a Sonic toy in his pocket so he could give it to that blue hedgehog on his birthday or something.

But before they left the store, Toad and Toadette ran inside.

"I thought Mario was going to be here!" Toad said. "Hold up a second, Mario!"

Mario and his friends went up to them and Toadette shouted outside, "He's in here!"

When Mario wondered who she was talking to, Pauline came in.

"Mario!" she exclaimed, running up to him. "There's trouble!" Pauline explained that she stumbled across Petey Pirahna and King Boo discussing a plan to take over the world with ice, and that they were heading to the big windmill on Isle Delfino.

"I guess we'll have to stop them as well!" Mario declared and his friends agreed.

Then Pauline asked, "So Mario, when this is over, do you wanna go out or something?"

Mario sighed. "I already told you, Pauline, I just want to be friends."

"Right. Of course." Pauline murmured, almost menacingly. Then she noticed Luigi and she smiled. "Hi, Luigi! How _are_ you?" She pushed Daisy aside rudely so she could see the green plumber better.

"Hey!" Daisy glared at Pauline.

Luigi replied, "I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm fine too." answered Pauline. "Well, I'll see you around." She winked at Luigi before adding, "Good luck on your adventure." And then she left.

_If anyone doesn't know who Pauline is, she isn't an OC, just Mario's old girlfriend from the original Donkey Kong game._


	5. Chapter 5

_Woot! Only 7 more days until my birthday!_

Chapter 5

Now with Bowser, he and his friends were halfway to Isle Delfino. They were watching a movie while drinking wine and eating peanuts.

"Are we there yet?" asked DK.

"How the heck should I know?" growled Bowser flatly.

Then Kammy whispered, "Shh! The cute flight attendant is going to say something!"

The "cute" flight attendant spoke, "May I have your attention, please? We are about to land on the Waffle Kingdom airstrip."

"WAFFLE KINGDOM?!" cried Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Kammy.

The attendant finished, "We hope you enjoy the rest of your connecting flight to Isle Delfino."

"Connecting? Connecting?! CONNECTING?!" roared Bowser. He whispered to Donkey Kong, "What's a connecting flight?"

The gorilla replied, "I think it means that we have to fly on two different planes to get to one place."

"But we can't do that!" said Kammy. "Once we land, we'll have to show security the connecting flight ticket that we don't even have!"

DK moaned, "We'll never get to take over the world now."

Bowser growled, "Not if I have anything to do with it!" He stomped his way in the pilot's cockpit and slammed the door shut.

The passengers could hear commotion in the cockpit and Bowser's booming voice ordering the pilot not to land and to fly straight to Isle Delfino or he would set fire to the plane to kill them all. Not the brightest of plans, but it seemed to convince the pilot.

Bowser walked back to his seat with a satisfied grin. "You guys might wanna have another drink," he told his companions, "'Cause we're goin' to Isle Delfino!"

Meanwhile, Petey Pirahna and King Boo had already been flying for 2 hours across the ocean.

"Man, I'm beat!" complained King Boo.

"Don't worry, dude! I'm totally sure we'll find something to rest on." reassured Petey. He then started to gag and cough.

"Man, are you ok? You're looking a little green, man. I think you need to peace out!"

And then Petey threw up. 20 times. _Per minute_. For an hour.

When they finally found a rock to rest on, Petey said, "I forgot that I get really seasick."

"NOW you tell me?" grumbled King Boo. "We might wanna get some sleep tonight, 'cause we still have a long way to go."

_I'm having fun writing this. Thanks for reviewing, Black Lotus Flower! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wario and Waluigi make their first appearances in this chapter, by the way._

Chapter 6

As Mario and his friends walked through the Kingdom, they realized it was getting dark.

"Hmm...it appears to be getting late." noted Peach.

Daisy asked, "Where are we supposed to sleep?"

Mario thought out loud, "There aren't any hotels nearby, but I did pack sleeping bags for us all."

Suddenly, Luigi spoke up, "Hey, guys, look! There's my casino!" He pointed to a building with many lights. "Oooh, I wanna gamble, gamble, gamble!"

"There's no time for that, little brother." said Mario.

"But it even has a bedroom on the top floor, remember?"

Then Mario remembered, and agreed that they should go in Luigi's casino.

Once inside, Wario and Waluigi noticed Mario and the others and they called them over.

"What do you want, guys?" Mario asked resentfully.

Wario replied, "_I_ want us to settle a bet. Unless you're too chicken!" He started to laugh hautily.

Mario knew he couldn't back down, so he agreed to playing roulette.

"Um, are you sure you wanna do this, Bro?" Luigi asked cautiously.

"Yeah, gambling is not a very smart thing to do." Peach warned.

Daisy asked, "Can you really make this?"

Mario's eyes were fixed on the roulette wheel and didn't reply to anyone.

Wario and Waluigi were eating onion rings while Wario thought of a number to place his bet on. Waluigi picked up one onion ring and said to Wario, "Hey, look! It's shaped like an 8!"

Wario snatched the onion ring and stared at it with wide eyes. "Hey, it could be a clue! I'll choose the number 8!" He placed his bet on the number 8 square and waited for Mario.

After a lot of analyzing, or guessing, Mario placed his bet on the number 57. To put this in the simplest and shortest way possible: he lost. Ha! Just kidding. Obviously he won and Wario was very upset. But seriously, how dumb do you have to be to believe that thing about the onion ring?

"Arrrgg!" growled Wario. "Those onion rings must be cursed!" He snatched them from Waluigi and threw them in the fireplace.

"Hey! No littering!" Luigi scolded.

"You wanna fight?" sneered Waluigi.

Luigi and Waluigi stood scowling at each other for a few seconds, then they broke out into a brawl.

"Luigi, stop that!" yelled Mario.

"Make me!" Luigi yelled back as he continued to attack his counterpart.

So Mario tried to help Luigi fight Waluigi.

"Hey, two against one's not fair!" Waluigi shouted.

So Wario helped Waluigi fight the plumbers.

Peach sighed and shook her head. "Boys will be boys."

"Unfortunately." Daisy added. "C'mon, we better break them up so we can save the world."

So once they did, Wario and Waluigi decided to leave. "You'll regret this, Mario!" vowed Wario before he went out the door.

_It sounds like Wario is gonna do something bad. ...Or is he? You'll find out soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_I guess you could say this chapter is the start of something ugly._

Chapter 7

Mario and his friends went upstaires to the bedroom. Inside there were two bunkbeds on opposite sides of the room, a large window on the far wall, and a bathroom on the wall adjacent to the door. Pardon me for being so descriptive.

Mario yawned, "We should get ready for bed now." he pulled out his pajamas from his bag and paused. "Well don't _look_!" he said annoyed, when he saw his friends watching him in confusion.

"Why don't you just go in the bathroom?" Peach suggested.

"Oh, ok." So Mario did.

Daisy said to the others, "I'm after Mario!"

"I'm after Daisy!" Peach spoke up.

"I'm after Peach!" Luigi called.

Peach and Daisy just blinked at him.

Luigi looked puzzled. "What? I don't want to be last, so I thought I'd speak up before the next person-- ...oh."

Once Mario came out of the bathroom, Daisy took her pj's and went inside. Now let's focus on Daisy's perspective for a bit, just to intensify the story. She could hear her friends having a conversation and decided to listen in on it. Somehow, Pauline got mentioned.

"Speaking of Pauline," Peach began, turning to Luigi, "she seemed pretty sweet on you, Luigi."

"Oh, you think so? Hmm, I guess she did." remarked the young plumber.

"Hmph." went Daisy coldly. She continued to listen.

Mario said, "Well, at least she seemed to forget about me. I like her and all, but I just want to be friends. But Luigi, I won't mind if you want to be her boyfriend or anything."

Daisy froze. Her heart pounded as she listened for Luigi's response. But his voice was barely audible now. All she could hear was, "Well...Pauline...Daisy...rude and vain...I don't like her very much..." Daisy's eyes widened in shock. Had she heard right? Her thoughts drowned out the rest of the conversation. _Luigi called me rude and vain! He must've! He even said he didn't like me!_ Her shock turned to sadness and her sadness turned to anger. _If that's how he feels about me, then fine! I'll feel that way about him too!_ Her raging mind was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Um, Daisy? Are you ok in there?" Peach's voice said.

Then Luigi's annoyed voice spoke, "Yeah, I mean, how long could it take just to put pajamas on?"

Daisy growled softly and finished changing. She walked out, not saying anything or looking at Luigi, and stuffed her dress in her bag. She then climbed into the top bed of the bunk she and Peach were sharing and stared blindly at the ceiling.

After Peach and Luigi got their pj's on and went in their beds, Mario told his friends, "Good night, everyone. We have to get up early tommorow, so get a good night's sleep." And he turned out the light.

During the night, Daisy's mind was still furious about Luigi. Her thoughts were burning, and she was sweating as if she was on fire. And she even found it hard to breathe, as if she was choking on smoke. She woke with a frightened start and stared at the flaming room. "FIRE!!"

_Omigosh! The room's on fire! Is this some kind of harsh prank? And if it is, will our heroes survive it? Stay turned..._


	8. Chapter 8

_All your questions will be answered in this chapter! Well, most of them._

Chapter 8

Luigi woke up a second before Peach and Mario did, so we'll focus on him now for a bit.

"AAAAHH! Help me!" he screamed.

Mario grabbed his brother's arm and yanked him out of the bed. "We've got to get out of here!" Mario coughed. He went to help Peach get out the door and down the stairs to outside.

Luigi could just see Daisy's silhouette struggling to get her bag from under the bed and he shouted, "Forget that, Daisy! Get out of here!"

But she didn't reply. Daisy started to cough violently, and Luigi feared she was suffocating.

Careful of the flames, Luigi made his way over to Daisy and tried to pull her out the room.

But the princess protested, "No! I'm not going without my stuff! Let go of me!" She struggled to get free, but Luigi dragged her out the room, down the stairs, and outside, where Mario and Peach were.

All four heroes stood in shock as the whole casino got burned to the ground. Kerplop.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Peach worriedly.

Luigi whined, "I knew I should've gotten insurance for my casino, but those stupid Statefarm people said '_Noooooooo_'! What kind of neighbours are they??"

Mario wondered, "How could the fire have started?"

"You think someone started it by accident?" Daisy asked.

Mario thought, then his expression turned to anger as he replied, "No. On _purpose_! Wario and Waluigi must've done it! They said we would regret winning the bet, so they probably started the fire while we were sleeping!"

Luigi held up a finger. "Uh, correction, Mario, they said only _you_ would regret it."

"Yeah, but they meant all of us."

"Oh." Now Luigi was angry. "The nerve of those scoundrels!" he growled.

Peach sighed. "Oh well. Let's just sleep in the sleeping bags Mario brought."

"Um, just one problem..." began Mario slowly. "They were in the room when the casino burned down."

Everyone else groaned. I would too if I had to sleep on the hard, cold ground with lots of bugs, which is what Mario and his friends had to do.

--

During that time, Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Kammy Koopa were not quite there yet, and the passengers were getting restless.

"What's taking so long?" growled Bowser. "And why does it feel like we're going so slow?"

"Ask the pilot." DK suggested.

So Bowser went in the cockpit and demanded, "Why are we slowing down? We're not there yet!"

The pilot explained shakily, "We're getting very low on fuel. When we run out, the plane will," he gulped, "crash."

"C-CRASH?!" roared Bowser. "We can't crash! I've got a world domination plan on Isle Delfino! Full speed ahead!"

"Fine. Fly this plane yourself." The pilot got out of his chair and put on a parachute. "I'm not dieing on on _this_ plane!" He opened the door and shouted, "GERANIMO!" as he jumped out. What an idiot.

Anyway, Bowser stared in shock, then closed the door and went to the cockpit. "How am _I_ supposed to fly this thing?" he wondered, sitting down. The plane started tilting down and Bowser pulled the wheel up in panic. "AAAAAHH! Donkey Kong! Kammy! HEEEELLLLLLLP!" His friends came in and Bowser asked, "How do you fly this?!"

"I don't know!" DK cried.

"Lord Bowser, WHY did you have to get rid of the pilot?" Kammy asked.

"I didn't do it! The guy made the jump himself!" Bowser explained frantically, trying to figure out the controls. "Uh...I'll just wing it!" He _tried_ to fly, but it was just a crazier ride, and the passengers started to panic as the plane went out of control.

"We're losing altitude!" Kammy cried.

"Then lose the extra weight on the plane!" ordered Bowser.

So Donkey Kong and Kammy started throwing out all the luggage, which made the passengers mad.

"Let's hope we don't die." DK gulped.

We'll leave them to struggle and move on to Petey Pirahna and King Boo. They had been flying for a while, and their secret henchman had called them on the walkie-talkie.

"What's your message, dude?" Petey asked.

The henchman replied, "I tried your idea to slow down Mario and his friends, and it was a success."

"Far out, man!" said King Boo, impressed. "You actually managed to freeze the whole room? Wicked cool!"

"Actually, I figured that would be too complicated, so I burned it instead."

"What?!" cried Petey in disbelief. "You used _fire_?? Dude! You're supposed to use _ice_! Like our world domination thing, y'know?"

The henchman sounded annoyed. "Look, it doesn't really matter. It worked, didn't it? Besides, they won't think it was _your_ doing, especially not mine, so they'll think it was Bowser or something. Anyway, I'm on to phase 3. Over and out."

_Any guesses on who the secret henchman is? I won't tell you if you're right or not, but you'll soon find out who it is._


	9. Chapter 9

_A lot of stuff happens in this chapter._

Chapter 9

Mario and his friends woke up the next morning after a very uncomfortable night.

Luigi yawned, "Did you all have a good night's sleep?"

Daisy replied sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, it was great! But ya know, I think I was sleeping on something...oh yeah, it was THE GROUND."

"Easy, Daisy." said Peach calmly, patting her cousin's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll all feel better once we eat and get some new clothes."

So after a nice breakfast at Bob Evan's-- which by the way is MUCH healthier than McDonald's-- they bought some new clothes at the Mushroom Kingdom Mall.

"Where'd we get the money from, anyway?" Mario asked.

"From you winning the bet against Wario, remember?" said Luigi.

"But didn't all our stuff get burned?" Peach wondered.

Luigi explained proudly, "I stuffed the bag of money in my pajama pocket!"

Daisy rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Well, where should we go now?" Mario asked his companions.

No one was sure, so they just decided to walk through a random forest. Suddenly, they all noticed a sign that said, "This way to Sarasaland." So they followed it. Once at the end of the trail, there was a rope bridge across a large ravine.

"There's no way I'm going on that bridge!" Luigi told his friends, looking down into the ravine. "I choose life." He turned to walk back into the forest, but Mario grabbed him by the shirt and encouraged,

"Come on, Luigi. It'll be fine. I'm sure the bridge is as steady as a rock."

"Mario, don't say that!!" Luigi nearly yelled. He fearfully glanced at the sharp, pointy rocks at the bottom of that ravine.

However, since they had no other choice, the four heroes began to walk cautiously across the bridge.

But then it broke and they fell down and died.

Just kidding. If they died, there would be no point in continuing the story. Because there wouldn't be any main characters, we'd have to focus on Bowser and the other villains for the rest of the story, and believe you me, _that_ would be boring.

Anyway, the ropes _did_ break, but before Mario and friends could plumet to their death, Yoshi came just in time and used his tongue to catch them all.

Luigi was still screaming even as Yoshi brought them up onto solid ground. "AAAHH! We started falling down and then we started falling up and now I have no clue what's going on!!"

Mario tapped his brother and Luigi opened his eyes and stopped screaming. "Oh."

Everyone thanked yoshi and then Yoshi asked, "So Mario, where were you and your friends going?"

Mario explained, "We were going to Sarasaland to use Daisy's cruiser to get to Isle Delfino."

"Sarasaland?" Yoshi looked puzzled. "That's in the other direction. Why were you coming this way?"

Now Mario looked confused. "But the sign we saw said that we had to go this way. Surely you're mistaken?"

Yoshi said, "I'm positive I'm not mistaken! And don't call me 'Shirley'!" Then he asked, "Wait, you saw a sign?"

The others nodded.

"The one that said, 'This way to Sarasaland'?"

The other nodded.

Yoshi spoke thoughtfully, "About 20 minutes ago, I saw a shady-looking person put that sign there. I knew it had to be a phony, but I didn't know who put it there because the person was cloacked and left in a hurry."

"Who could've done that?" Peach wondered with a hint of worry.

"Someone who doesn't want us to go to Sarasaland." growled Mario with realization. "Could be one of the villains."

"We've lost too much time." Daisy noted. "We have to hurry to my kingdom and set sail as soon as possible."

--

Let's skip ahead to Petey Pirahna and King Boo. They were almost at Isle Delfino, and the walkie-talkie beeped again.

"Come in, dude." Petey answered. "How was phase 3?"

"Terrific! It worked like a charm." the henchman replied.

"Really? What didja do, man?" asked King Boo, taking the radio from Petey.

"Well, I saw them coming in the forest and up to the sign. I ran across the bridge and waited for them to get on so I could cut the rope. But I disguised myself first so they thought that their Yoshi friend saved them. I totally sent them in the wrong direction!"

Petey grabbed the walkie-talkie and exclaimed, "Awesome, dude! You, like, so totally-- ROCK!"

"Yeah!" agreed King Boo.

"No, dude! ROCK!"

King Boo looked up and saw a rock sticking out of the water. And he crashed into it.

Petey Pirahna helped him up and spoke to the henchman, "Sorry, dude, just had a bit of an accident. Meet us at the giant windmill, 'k?"

"Got it. Over and out."

"Peace." King Boo rasped weakly before going unconcious.

--

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" By having read the first line of this paragraph, I think you know what's still happening. Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Kammy Koopa were trying to fly the plane, but it was still going out of control.

After several loop-de-loops, corkscrews, spin-outs, drops/rises, upside-downs, and all of that combined, the passengers were getting sick. Including Bowser and his friends.

Suddenly, DK spotted Isle Delfino up ahead. "We're almost there, boss!" he exclaimed in relief.

Then Kammy gasped, "The fuel tank is empty! We won't make it!"

"WHAT?!" Bowser roared in panic. "Do whatever you have to do to make this plane lighter!"

"Yes, boss." Kammy said shakily. She turned to Donkey Kong. "Lose the rest of the extra weight!"

DK gulped, nodding. He started throwing the passengers out.

A few seconds later, Bowser demanded, "Why isn't it working?! Make the plane even lighter!"

Kammy began, "But that would mean taking off the rest of the plane--"

"Would it work?"

"Possibly..."

"THEN DO IT!"

So Kammy and DK somehow tore off the plane, except for the cockpit, and sent the remaining screaming passengers plunging into the ocean. But don't worry, nobody dies in this story. They just get really big boo boos.

Since Bowser was just flying the cockpit, it was much easier and faster.

"Yay! We're gonna get there!" Bowser and his companions cheered.

As they approached Isle Delfino, they were sure they were going to land on it.

But the propeller went out early and they just missed the island. Splash! :D

_Moral of this chapter: Don't take off the rest of the plane to just fly the cockpit in case of emergency. It won't work, trust me._


	10. Chapter 10

_More stuff happens. Check it out._

Chapter 10

Mario and his friends were wandering around in the forest, following the directions that "Yoshi" gave them.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere." said Mario finally.

Peach added, "And these directions are very confusing."

"Not to mention Yoshi wrote them on a Yoshi egg, which is very hard to read." Luigi pointed out, while squinting at the markings on the egg.

Daisy groaned, "Can't we just ask someone for directions?"

Mario turned to her, a look of annoyance on his face. "Who do you wanna ask, a tree? There's no one here!"

"That's what you think."

Mario and his friends turned around and saw Wario and Waluigi smirking at them.

"What do you want?" Mario demanded, rage building up inside him.

Wario hesitated. "We...want to help."

"HUH?!"

Wario explained that he and Waluigi heard about the casino burning down, and they were mad 'cause they had nowhere to gamble. So he said they saw Mario and the others in the forest and decided to follow them to see if they needed help with their adventure. Kinda random if you ask me.

"Wait, so you _didn't_ burn the casino for revenge?" Mario asked.

"No way! The revenge I was thinking about was sending you a pizza with garlic on it instead of mushrooms, but anyway, you wanna know how to get to Sarasaland?"

The others nodded.

"Ok then, we'll drive you there!" Wario told Waluigi to get their car from behind a bush and told everyone to climb in.

Wario, Waluigi, and Mario got in the front, and Luigi, Peach, and Daisy got in the back. Luigi was going to sit beside Daisy and he asked her, "Mind if I sit here?"

"With every bone in my body." Daisy muttered coldly, not looking at him.

Disappointed, Luigi sat on the other side of Peach.

Soon, they made it to Sarasaland's harbour and Daisy spotted her cruiser. "Yes! There it is!" she exclaimed.

Then Mario asked Wario, "So tell us, why are you helping us, again?"

"We were bored." was the curt reply.

So everyone thanked Wario and Waluigi as they got out the car and went up to the ship's dock. But for some reason, passengers were already going on it!

"What?!" Daisy went up to Terry, her Toad steward who was letting the passengers on the boat, and demanded, "Why are you letting all these people on? I need my boat to save the world!"

"Sorry, Princess Daisy," Terry replied, "but it's 'Free Cruise Tickets' giveaway today. I'm afraid the world has to wait."

But Daisy didn't give up. She whispered to Terry, "Hey, remember when I loaned my ship to you when yours got stuck in customs back in Tokyo? Huh? Huh? Remember?"

Terry looked embarressed and he answered, "Well, of course, Princess Daisy. Of course you can use your ship." He whispered back to her, "Let me just think up of an excuse for the passengers to get off the ship."

Daisy turned to her friends and smiled. "Nothing to it."

--

Petey Pirahna and King Boo had just arrived at the big windmill on Isle Delfino and went inside.

"So how're we gonna freeze the world, man?" King Boo asked.

Petey thought, the he had an idea. "We'll make the windmill blow huge amounts of dust in the sky so it blots out the sun. Since there won't be any heat, the world will become another ice age and we'll have enough ice cream to last us a lifetime!"

"Far out, man! Your conspiracy is psychadellic!" praised King Boo.

So they got to work. Petey started angling the windmill towards the sky and King Boo was collecting all the dust he could find. Now, I know their plan seems completely ridiculous and stupid, but it's not impossible. Scientists even said that's how the dinosaurs got extinct when an asteroid hit the earth. But I'm not here to give you a history lesson, so just keep reading.

Suddenly, the walkie-talkie beeped.

"I got, dude." said Petey. "Come in, dude."

The henchman spoke, "They're coming. I suggest you hurry."

"Huh? I thought you--"

"Well, they somehow got in the right direction and now they're on a boat and will be on Isle Delfino in a couple of days."

Petey said, "Ok, we'll speed up the process. Get over here as soon as possible 'cause I've got a plan in case they show up early. Over and out, dude."

--

Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Kammy Koopa finally got inside Bowser's old lair inside Corona Mountain.

"Sure is hot in here." Kammy remarked, fanning herself.

"Nothing like the jungle heat." commented DK.

"Come on, it's just a little lava!" said Bowser, sitting in his chair. "Now listen up! All we have to do is continually pump lava through the volcano until it burns the whole world! No more bills, or taxes, or ceesy national monuments! Well, there'll still be the statue of liberty...but without the statue! Har har!" Then he gave out orders. "Donkey Kong! You connect a tube from the mantle to the volcano so we won't run out of lava. Kammy! You set up my Superevilgiantmonsterlavapump 9000. And I'll just sit back and enjoy a hot sausage."

_So, the evil plans are starting to unfold. How will our heroes make it? Will they make it? Why do the villains have really stupid ideas? Oh yeah, that's my fault._


	11. Chapter 11

_The stuff in this chapter is mostly random crap._

Chapter 11

Petey Pirahna and King Boo had just finished setting up the windmill and got 5 giant bags of dust.

"Let's cross our fingers and hope this works." Petey said.

King Boo pointed out, "But man, we ain't got no fingers."

"Good point. Let's just hope this works." Petey switched on the giant motor and it started to turn the windmill; slowly at first, but then much quicker a few minutes later. Soon it was spinning as fast as a jet turbine.

"Ready, dude?" Petey asked.

King Boo, who was floating above the windmill, replied, "Ready, man!" He dumped the first bag of dust and watched as it was blown up into the sky by the windmill. He did the same with the remaining bags of dust, then he went down to Petey Pirahna. "It's working, man!"

"Sweetness, dude! I can feel it getting colder already!" Petey responded.

"Uh, that's because we're standing right underneath the windmill."

"I knew that, dude. Now all the dust will get trapped by the atmosphere, which will cause the sunlight to be blocked, which will bring Old Man Winter to the world and freeze those Mario Bros. and give us eternal ice cream!"

"Righteous! So what do we do in the meantime?" King Boo asked.

Petey thought, then suggested, "Ping-pong match?"

--

Bowser and his companions had also just finished setting up.

"The tube is connected!" DK called out.

"The Superevil-- uh, Monstergiant-- er...the pump is in place!" called Kammy.

"Excellent! Now, I need you both to pump the lava in the chamber so it floods out of the volcano." Bowser ordered.

Donkey Kong and Kammy groaned and they reluctantly did what they were told.

Bowser on the other hand, was watching them while enjoying a barbecued sandwich. He was also imagining what life would be like if his plan succeeded. He imagined all the survivors being forced to serve him, including the Mario brothers. He imagined that Princess Peach was his queen and that they ruled the entire world... Oh, am I rambling? My bad.

"Lord Bowser?" wheezed Kammy. "Can't you at least entertain us with a song or something?"

"Yeah!" Donkey Kong agreed. "It'll give us more strength to keep going. Uh, yeah."

"Oh fine." Bowser grumbled. He turned on his Karaoke machine and picked the song "My Way". He sang, (to the tune of the song) "Now, the end is near. And so I face...the final curtain. The world will soon be mine. And it's that...of which I'm certain. Slaves, will serve to me! Expecially Mario, and Luigi! They will not slay...'cause I'll stand tall. And do it myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy waaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

_I told ya it was random._


	12. Chapter 12

_Beware of violence. ...Just kidding. Just watch out for mild peril._

Chapter 12

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!" shouted Luigi while standing on the bow of the Daisy Cruiser.

Mario and his friends were making great time, since they were halfway to Isle Delfino and it was just sunset.

"Get down from there, Luigi!" Mario called scornfully. "You could slip and fall in the ocean on your stomach!"

Daisy murmured under her breath, "I couldn't care less if he fell in on his head." and she walked to another part of her ship.

Luigi jumped down from the bow. "I was just having fun."

"It wouldn't be fun if you fell in, 'cause I'll have to go in and get you!" Mario retorted.

His brother grumbled and followed him into the dining room.

Meanwhile, Peach and Daisy were in their cabin, talking while making the beds. Somehow, Peach brought up the subject of Luigi in their conversation.

"You know," Peach began, "you seem mad whenever Luigi's around. I thought--"

"I am _not_ mad!" Daisy snapped. She sighed and muttered. "Sorry, Peach."

Her cousin continued, "I thought you liked him. In fact, I thought you _loved_ him."

"Luigi? Hmph. He's just a great, big, jerk." Daisy grumbled, pulling the sheets off her bed after she had just laid them on. It took her a few seconds to realize her mistake.

Peach looked concerned. "Are you ok? You've not been yourself, lately."

"I'm fine!" Daist insisted.

Peach sighed, "No, you're not. What's bothering you, Daisy? I wish you would tell me."

Daisy hesitated, but before she could speak, Terry on the intercome informed,

"Dinner time, everyone! Come to the dining room if you wanna eat!"

"Come on, Daisy. Let's eat and we'll talk more, later." Peach encouraged.

Daisy nodded a little and she and Peach went to the dining room.

Terry set the table and the heroes started to sit down; Daisy being the first.

Luigi went to the seat beside her and asked formally, "Miss, is this seat empty?"

Daisy didn't face him as she replied hotly, "Yes, and this one will be if you sit there."

Completely distraught by the comeback, Luigi sat across from Daisy, which was the only spot left.

Halfway during the meal, Daisy wanted the mashed potatoes. She noticed with annoyance that the bowl was in front of Luigi, but she dared not to ask him. Instead, she turned to Mario, who was right beside Luigi. "Mario, could please pass me the potatoes?"

Mario looked confused. "But Luigi's right there--"

Daisy had kicked Mario before he could finish and she looked at him expectantly.

So Mario handed the mashed potatoes to her, giving a quizzical glance at his brother.

Suddenly, "ICEBERG DEAD AHEAD!!"

Everyone ran to the deck and saw Terry shaking while staring at a large iceberg a few meters in front of the ship.

"W-what d-d-do I d-do??" Terry stuttered in fear.

"Steer us outta the way!" Daisy ordered quickly.

So Terry did, and it looked like there wasn't going to be any trouble. Until the Daisy Cruiser scraped against the edge of the iceberg...and the iceberg sank!

"Wait, that's messed up." Luigi said, puzzled.

"Well, looks like we're gonna make it. There's no way it could sink!" Mario cheered.

"That's what they said in 'Titanic'." Luigi mumbled.

Mario rolled his eyes and patted his brother's head. "Come on, Weegie. What's the worst that could happen?"

You know when people get all cocky and start saying stuff before something bad happens? Well, there's a name for that: LOSER! Yeah, Mario spoke too soon. There was a groaning noise in the ship, and then they heard bubbling. Now the SHIP was sinking!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" everyone screamed in unison.

"My beautiful Daisy Cruiser!" cried Daisy.

"Forget your ship! Worry about us!" Peach panicked. "What are we going to do?"

"D-don't w-worry, I know the p-perfect s-s-solution to surviving this." Luigi spoke through charrering teeth. "We have to make ourselves look b-b-bigger and m-make lots of noise!"

"That's for scaring away bears, Luigi!" Mario shouted.

The ship rocked violently and started to rumble.

"I'm bigger!" yelled Luigi while waving his arms and stomping his feet.

Mario dragged his brother out of the way of falling stuff and led him to the rear of the Daisy Cruiser, where he told him, "Stay here, little brother! Don't let go of the railing!"

Luigi did as he was told and waited for Mario to bring back the others. _I really hope Daisy's ok..._ Luigi thought.

Mario came back with Terry and the princesses.

"The whole bow's underwater!" Terry gasped.

Peach clutched Mario's arm and whimpered, "Mario, I'm scared."

"We'll be ok, Peach." Mario reassured her.

"No we won't!" Daisy blurted out. "We're on a sinking ship and we're all gonna DIE!"

"Not helping." Mario muttered.

Luigi looked around in panic and didn't seem like he could take it anymore. "Where's the 'Escape' button?! I wanna quit the game!!" he cried.

Mario yelled severely, "Luigi, this isn't a game!" More worriedly, he added, "This is real..."

Everyone gasped as the ship make a loud, creaking noise. Since the front half of the ship was submerged, the rear started to tip upward and mario and this others had to hold on tighter. All of a sudden, the Daisy Cruiser broke in half, causing the half Mario and his friends were on to crash down into the icy water.

_Dun dun dun! Hmm, remind anyone of the Titanic? Yeah, that's where I kinda got this chapter from. Anyway, we'll see if they survived the sinking in the next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

_My hair smells funny. Yeah, I don't think you wanted to know that._

Chapter 13

Mario resurfaced and noticed a door floating in front of him. He swam to it and got on. "Luigi! Peach! Daisy! Terry! Over here!"

Everyone else swam over and got onto the door, shivering.

"This doesn't make sense..." Peach began. "The waters around Isle Delfino are supposed to be warm. Why are they cold and full of icebergs?"

Luigi gasped. "Petey Pirahna and King Boo were gonna take over the world with ice, remember? They were gonna start at the windmill in Bianco Hills, just like Pauline said!"

Daisy's eyes narrowed and she whispered suspiciously, "Just like Pauline said..."

Mario spoke, "I wonder how we're gonna stop both of them at the same time. Petey and Bowser, I mean. We might have to split in 2 teams."

Luigi yawned shiveringly." I hope not, but can we get some sleep now? I'm soooooooo cold!"

So all of them tried to sleep, even though it was freezing and uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Mario awoke to a splash on his face and he looked up. He realized with relief that they were on the shore of Serena Beach. Since it was still dark, Mario guessed that it was around midnight. He saw that everyone was still asleep, so he nudged his brother, saying, "Luigi, we've made it."

Luigi stirred, then looked up at his older brother. The two of them awoke the others and all of them trudged over to Hotel Delfino.

The plumbers shared a room, the princesses shared one, and Terry had his own.

Daisy kicked the TV in her's and Peach's room in annoyance. "This stupid thing doesn't work!"

Peach sighed. "You think it's going to work if you keep kicking it?"

Suddenly, Luigi barged in, saying, "Our TV works really well! You can come watch in our room if ya want."

Peach asked him, "Were you just listening to us?"

"Sorta. So, wanna?"

Daisy saw he was directing his question more to her. She noticed he looked so hopefully at her, and she realized it would be unfair of her to reject every offer Luigi made to her, even if he didn't like her. Besides, she was missing her soaps. So Daisy accepted, and she and Peach went to the plumbers' room.

"But _only_ if I get control of the remote." Daisy added firmly.

"Okeydokey!" said Luigi brightly.

Everyone sat on the couch in front of the TV and waited for Daisy to turn it on. But with Luigi sitting awkwardly beside her, she hesitated so she could tell him to move, but decided not to. She just didn't understand why he was so nice to her if he didn't like her. Turning on the TV to a soap opera, she tried to take her mind off Luigi. But everything she watched only made her feel worse.

The announcer of one soap said, "We now return to 'A Heartbreak Among Her'."

A woman spoke accusingly, "You should be ashamed of yourself! I let you into my life and you decieved me!"

Feeling uncomfortable, Daisy changed the channel.

Another woman sobbed passionately, "I gave you my heart and you ripped it into a million pieces!"

Wincing, Daisy changed the channel to Dr. Phil, where he was talking to a client.

"Get real, Maisy!" Dr. Phil started. "When Guigi said he didn't like you 'cause you were a dirtbag, it's because you're a dirtbag! So just own it and say, 'I am a dirtbag'."

Daisy looked down, mouthing the words.

Mario commented, "I don't think that guy's a real doctor. What do you think, Daisy?"

Daisy felt like she was going to throw up. "I think...I think I'm going to bed." She gave Peach the remote and walked towards the door.

"Are you ok, Daisy?" Peach asked with concern.

Daisy didn't reply and she opened the door...and surprisingly saw Pauline grinning kiddily at her.

"Hey there, scout--"

Daisy slammed the door shut before Pauline could continue.

Everyone else looked blankly at Daisy and there was a knock at the door.

With a groan of frustration, Daisy opened the door.

"Hey there, scout! You remember me, right? So, how's the room you guys reserved?" Pauline asked too friendlily.

"Full." Daisy answered flatly. She started to close the door, but Pauling pushed past her and greeted the others.

"How'd you know we were here?" Mario asked.

Pauline replied, "I was on the beach and noticed you guys come in. I just HAD to check on you!" She looked at Luigi with a smile and Daisy got angry all over again. And so, Daisy went to her own room and sank helplessly in her bed.

_Maybe it was the shampoo I used. ...Oh, sorry again._


	14. Chapter 14

_I was supposed to put up a chapter yesterday, but since I didn't, I'm going to put up two chapters today. :)_

Chapter 14

"Raise! Pump! Raise! Pump!" Bowser was instructing Donkey Kong and Kammy Koopa.

"But," DK began, "the more we push, the harder it pushes back!"

Kammy rasped, "I can't go on anymore!"

"Sure you can, Haggy! You guys are almost there!" Bowser encouraged. He added severely, "But if you _don't_ make it...the townsfolk won't be the only ones swimming in lava."

"EEEK!" went Kammy and Donkey Kong. They kept pumping faster and Bowser relaxed.

--

I know that scene was kinda short, but we need to move on. Petey Pirahna's and King Boo's plan was working so far, but they ran out of dust.

"Man! What are we gonna do now?" King Boo asked.

Petey replied, "I guess we have to use other stuff, dude."

So they got sand, ashes, very fine dirt, brown sugar, cake mix, and powdered cheese that you get in the Macaroni & Cheese boxes, and let all of it be blown into the sky by the windmill.

Suddenly, "Ok, I'm here."

Petey grabbed the walkie-talkie and responded, "Oh, great news, dude! Our evil plan is working!"

"But I'm right--"

"It totally rocks, dude! It's like, only the awesomest thing EVER!"

"Yeah, but I'm--"

"You're missing it, dude! When are you coming? I mean, you should really see it for yourself--"

"PETEY!"

"Yeah, dude?"

"I'm right here."

Petey turned around and saw the henchman at the entrance with a full sack.

"And," added the henchman with a sly smile, "I've brought a friend."

--

"What a night, Bro." Luigi yawned, stretching his arms.

Mario admitted, "To tell you the truth, Luigi, it was boring with Pauline watching whatever she wanted. I was relieved when she said she had something else to do and left."

"I wasn't talking about Pauline, I meant when I was asleep in my bed. It was soooooooo comfy!" Then he looked sad and asked his brother slowly, "Do you...do you think Daisy likes me?"

Mario seemed surprised at the question. "Why do you ask? Don't you know?"

Luigi replied, "Well, I thought she did, but lately she hasn't been herself. She's not nice to me like she used to be."

"Women." Mario scoffed. "They're complicated, but I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Just then, "MARIO!" Peach burst through the door and exclaimed, "It's Daisy! She's been kidnapped!"

_OMIGOSH! Daisy's been kidnapped! Who could've done this and why?! Who is the secret henchman?! Why am I so shocked when I already know the answers??_


	15. Chapter 15

_It's funny how I thought this story would be short. Wow, was I off._

Chapter 15

"Kidnapped?!" Luigi repeated.

"How do you know?" Mario asked Peach.

"I found this." Peach handed him a note. It read:

_If you want your pathetic princess, then you are to come to the giant windmill in Bianco Hills. But before you can claim her, you must agree not to stop us from taking over the world. One more thing, if you must come, you must come ALONE. You have until midnight._

"Midnight?" said Luigi. "Why is it always midnight?"

Peach asked, "What are we going to do? We have to rescue my cousin, but we have to stop Petey Pirahna from conquering the world!"

Mario thought, then suggested, "Two of us can go fight Bowser, while someone else goes to save Daisy without being noticed."

"I'll go!"

Mario and Peach stared in astonishment at Luigi, who explained, "I...I have to save Daisy...so that I can tell her...well, you know..."

Mario and Peach understood. Terry also decided to go with Luigi, 'cause Princess Daisy was his responsability.

And so the teams set out in different directions.

First off with Luigi, he and Terry arrived in Bianco Hills after a while, and MAN was it COLD! When Luigi looked up at the sky, he could see why. Or not see. The sun, that is. A great mass of dust and whatnot had blanketed most of the sky, blocking the sun. Many of the villagers were staying in their houses or leaving the hills.

When they got to the big windmill, Luigi saw that it was facing the sky.

Terry spoke nervously, "I'll just wait out here. You go and get Daisy. You _are_ supposed to be alone, anyway."

"What?!" exclaimed Luigi. "_Me_ going in that creepy hideout? Think again, Old Man! You're going!"

And so they had an argument. But it ended when Luigi groaned, "You're right. I'm going in, but you better stay here and wait for me."

Terry nodded and wished him luck.

Once Luigi was inside, he heard the loud dronning of th emotor that was spinning the windmill, which was all he saw. "Strange. No one's here." But as Luigi walked around, he suddenly tripped over something. When he looked at where he tripped, he saw a door knob. "A door on the floor?" He opened it and saw a ladder leading deep underground. Luigi took a deep breath. "Okeydokey." And he began to descend.

--

Checking in with Mario and Peach, they had just arrived at the Delfino Plaze, where they heard frightful commotion.

"Look, Mario!" Peach gasped.

Mario followed her gaze and he saw that Corona Mt. was overflowing with lava. Some of it had already burst through the Shine Gate and had reached the nearest buildings. Policemen were helping the townsfolk evacuate the plaza, but it was slow due to the panic.

"We have to hurry!" Mario said, noticing with horror that the buildings near the Shine Gate were already burning up.

They ran over to the policemen and Mario asked, "Can you somehow take us inside Corona Mt.?"

"Mario? What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"There's no time to explain!" Peach told them. "We have to stop Bowser before he takes over the world!"

The policemen agreed and led them to their helicopter.

Mario and Peach were flown up to the summit of the volcano.

"Hmm...I don't think there's any way in." sighed a policeman.

"There MUST be!" Mario insisted.

Peach looked around. "What about that cave at the base of Corona Mt.?"

Everyone else looked and did see a cave on the side where no lava passed through it. The helicopter landed and Mario and Peach got off.

"Good luck!" the policemen said in unison. They flew back to the plaza and Mario and Peach went inside the cave.

--

Once at the foot of the ladder, Luigi found himself going down a long hallway. He passed by a game room, a bowling alley, a bathroom, and then he came to a room with a close door. Curious, Luigi listened and he could hear faint, murmuring voices. Although he couldn't make out any words, he heard the voice of Petey Pirahna and that of King Boo, and someone else he couldn't identify, even though it sounded familiar.

Luigi walked to the end of the hallway and found a locked door labelled, "Dungeon." _Daisy must be in here,_ he thought. But try as he might, Luigi could not break the lock. Then suddenly, Luigi had an idea. He took out the fully-restored "Old Hammer" that they got from Mario's toy company. With all his might, Luigi smashed the lock right off the door. He winced and looked back at the door of the room where the villains were. It didn't open.

Sighing with relief, Luigi quietly opened the dungeon door and went inside. At the far end of the small room was a cage, and guess who was inside it.

Fozzie Bear.

Just kidding. Why would they want to capture him, anyway? The _real_ person was,

"Daisy!" Luigi exclaimed.

Princess Daisy looked up at him and grumbled, "Oh, it's you." But there was a glimmer of hope in her blue eyes.

Luigi began to run towards her cage, saying, "Don't worry, I'll get you out!"

"Wait, Luigi!" shouted Daisy. "There's a--"

"AACK!"

"Trap."

So Luigi found out the hard way of knowing that there was a pitfall trap in front of Daisy's cage.

"Great. Now who'll save _you_?" Daisy muttered.

Luigi assured Daisy, "I'm sure I can get out of this." He tried to climb out, but the walls of the hole were too steep and smooth. He tried to jump, but it was too high. So he gave up.

"Where are Peach and Mario?" Daisy asked.

"They went to fight Bowser." Luigi replied.

"And Terry?"

"I told him to wait for me outside the windmill. But for all I know, he could've chickened out and left."

There was a short pause, and Daisy spoke, "So...you decided to rescue me by yourself?"

Luigi responded, "Yeah. Look, Daisy, there's something I want to tell you." He hesitated, but there was no way of going back. "I know right now is kind of awkward-- you're in a cage and I'm in a hole and we can't even see each other-- but if this is the end, then I should tell you: I--"

"Well, look who finally decided to show up."

Luigi looked up at who was smiling down evilly at him and he gasped, "Pauline!"

_Yep! Pauline's the secret henchman-- er, henchwoman of Petey Pirahna and King Boo! Bet you didn't see THAT coming! But why did she turn evil in the first place? I'll let you know in...two chapters._


	16. Chapter 16

_Woo! In a week I'm going on my trip! YEAH!_

Chapter 16

The cave that Mario and Peach were in was leading down under Corona Mt. It was getting hotter and hotter, and Peach asked, while panny herself, "How are we gonna stop Bowser?"

Mario panted, "We'll think of something." He suddenly stopped and whispered, "Do you hear that?"

Peach and Mario listened, and they heard a faint gushing noise.

"That must be the flow of lava!" Peach realized.

Mario nodded. "If we follow the sound, it will lead us to the river of lala, which will lead us to Bowser!"

Peach exclaimed, "Let's-a go!"

"Isn't that _my_ line?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's ok. Let's-a go!"

They soon made it inside the room where Bowser was watching Donkey Kong and Kammy Koopa pump the lava.

"We have to stop that pump." Mario whispered.

"How?" Peach breathed.

As Mario was thinking, DK spoke to Bowser, "Boss? Can I please go to the bathroom? I can't hold it in anymore."

Kammy added, "Yes, me neither."

Bowser grumbled, "Fine, but make it quick." Once they were gone, Bowser said to himself, "I might as well get something more to eat. Sitting here and doing nothing sure works up my appetite." And then he got up from his chair and left.

"Now's our chance!" Mario ran over to the pump with Peach following him.

The princess suggested, "We could try to break it."

Mario agreed and gave her a monkey wrench to break off nuts and bolts. "Oh, I think I left my drill over where we were hiding. Be right back." He told her.

Peach started to take off minor pieces of the pump, when suddenly,

"Hold it right there, Princess Peach!"

Peach jumped and turned around. "EEEEEEEEK!"

Mario froze at the entrance of the room when he heard Peach shriek.

Bowser growled, "You're not supposed to be here unless I kidnap you! And you're _especially_ not supposed to destroy my lava pump!"

DK and Kammy came in and grabbed Peach. "What do we do with her, Boss?" Donkey Kong asked.

Bowser replied, "We make her talk."

Mario felt bad that only Peach got caught, but he knew that it was a good thing that he didn't get caught as well. He saw Bowser and the others take Peach in a different room and he followed them. Mario stood beside the doorway and peeked inside. The room was small and dark. ONly one light bulb hung above a wodden table, where Peach was sitting at one end and Bowser at the other end.

Kammy Koopa put hand cuffs on Peach and closed the door, without noticing Mario, and locked it.

But that didn't stop Mario from looking through the key hole.

Inside, Bowser said, "What's with hand cuffs on a princess? Her wrists could slip right out. How 'bout a cage?"

DK shouted excitedly, "Bring in the cage!"

Kammy instantly let go of a rope and a cage fell on Peach with a bang.

"I was being sarcastic." Bowser grumbled.

"Sarcasm. Scratch the cage." Donkey Kong muttered disappointedly, and Kammy pulled the rope, lifting the cage up slowly.

"Now," began Bowser, "where is Mario?"

Peach gulped. "M-Mario? He's...um...not here."

To her surprise, Bowser chuckled. "You think I'd believe that you came here all by yourself? Puh-lease! I can even smell Mario's armpits!"

Mario took a quick sniff and pulled his head back in disgust, realizing he should have put on some deodourant.

"I'll never tell you where Mario is!" refused Peach. "And you'll never take over the world!"

Bowser laughed. "But I already AM taking over! Today, Isle Delfino, tomorrow the world! The WORLD! Grar har har har har!"

Suddenly, Mario broke down the door and said defyingly, "Not if I have anything to do with it!"

"Mario!" Peach cried in delight.

"Mario?!" Bowser cried in surprise.

"It's-a me!" Mario cried in a very Mario-kinda-way. He charged at Bowser, but DK got in the way and punched him back.

While Mario was sitting dazed against the wall, Kammy shot out a spell from her wand at him, and the plumber shrunk!

"Waaaaaa!" cried Mario. He tried running away, but Bowser's huge foot came crushing down on him. That's gotta hurt.

"Mario!" called Peach. "Are you ok?" She must not have seen him well enough, 'cause anyone could take one look and tell that Mario was most definately NOT ok.

Bowser picked up Mario by his tiny overalls and placed him in a jar. "I'll take care of you later, _after_ my plot is fulfilled. Have fun!" He, Donkey Kong, and Kammy left the room after putting the door back on.

_Things are looking kinda bad for both teams of heroes, but I assure you, things will get better. As long as I keep writing chapters. Which I will._


	17. Chapter 17

_I want to put up some music videos on YouTube, but I don't know if I need to get people's permission first. Like, do I need to ask the artist of the song I'm using if I can use it? And, is YouTube even free to use? If you know the answers, PLEASE TELL ME!_

Chapter 17

Luigi couldn't believe his eyes. "No...why...HOW?"

"I'm sorry I have to surprise you like this," Pauline started, not sounding sincere, "but Petey Pirahna made me an offer I couldn't refuse, and I was angry with Mario for dumping me. So attracting you was the only way to make everyone thing I was still on the good side."

"I knew it!" Daisy yelled at Pauline. "I knew we couldn't trust you!"

Pauline responded calmly, "Which is exactly why I kidnapped you. I figured you would eventually tell your friends, and then my plan wouldn't have worked out so well."

"Huh?" said Luigi, confused.

"Don't you see, Luigi?" Daisy began. "She was tricking us the whole time. How do you think she knew about Petey's and King Boo's evil plot? She's the one who burned down your casino. She sent us in the wrong direction as Yoshi." She glared at Pauline right in the eye as she finished, "And she made me feel like an idiot."

Pauline had a smug grin on her face. "Well said, princess, but enough of this. My bosses will be here to deal with the both of you." Before she left, Pauline looked at Luigi and said, "You know, it's a pity we never went out together."

Soon, Petey Pirahna and King Boo came in, took Luigi out of the hole and put him in a cage beside Daisy's.

"What's with the long face, dude?" Petey mocked the green plumber.

King Boo, who had an electric guitar, spoke, "Nothin', man! You got nothin' to worry about! Jus' listen to my music, man! And live, man, LIVE!"

Petey took his guitar and smashed it over King Boo's head. "Dude, you need to chillax. Just think of all that ice cream we're gonna have. Which reminds me, dude, we better get back to work." He turned to Luigi and Daisy. "Wait right there, ok? Don't go anywhere." He and King Boo started laughing as they left the dungeon.

For a while, the heroes said nothing to each other.

Finally, Daisy surpressed a sigh. "This is all my fault." she murmured. "It's because of me that we're both stuck here."

"No," Luigi assured. "Don't say that, Daisy. Of course it's not your fault."

Daisy ignored him and continued, "I shouldn't even have been so jealous of Pauline. But the way she...oh, nevermind."

"The way she what?"

"I said nevermind!" snapped Daisy. Then she took a deep breath, and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it."

Luigi thought that now would be a good time to tell her. "Daisy? I know we're still in an awkward situation here, but I thought I'd tell you--"

"I'm here to save you!"

Luigi and Daisy looked at the doorway and saw noneother than Mr. Rogers. Ok, I'll stop with the random people. It was actually Terry.

Terry explained that he grew cold and tired of waiting, so he decided to go in himself. Fortunately, he found the key to the cages along the way. So he quickly unlocked the cages and set Luigi and Daisy free.

Luigi gazed at the key in Terry's hands. "Hey, is that...shiny?" he asked in a trance.

"Nevermind that!" Terry grabbed Daisy's and Luigi's hands. "Let's get out of here!"

They ran through the hall, and litterally bumped into Petey, King Boo, and Pauline.

"Dudes! How'd you get out?"

"Man, we gotta stop 'em, man!"

"You won't escape this time!"

All three bad guys lunged at the heroes, but Daisy quickly used her Heart Sheild and gave time for Luigi and Terry to jump over the baddies. Daisy let the villains fall, and she jumped over them too. Luigi, Daisy, and Terry climbed up the ladder and found themselves in the main part of the windmill.

"We have to turn it off!" Luigi shouted over the loud motor.

"That won't work!" Daisy explained, "The debris will still be in the sky a long time before it falls to the ground! We have to put the windmill in reverse and suck it!"

The three of them ran over to the control panel of the motor and saw a lever with a sign under it that said, "Pull down to reverse direction." How convenient.

Daisy got to it first and pulled hard. "It's stuck!" she gasped.

Luigi got the lever as well and helped her pull.

"Don't you _dare_ pull that lever!" they heard Pauline snarl behind them.

The bad guys were charging at Luigi and Daisy, and Terry called nervously to his friends, "HURRY!"

Finally, they pulled the lever and broke it off. The windmill slowed down, then changed the rotation direction. NOw instead of blowing into the sky, it was sucking the air.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" cried Petey, King Boo, and Pauline.

The windmill started sucking the dust back into the large room, which was filling up fast. Luigi, Daisy, and Terry ran outside the windmill and over the green hills, in the direction of Delfino Plaza. Luigi held Daisy's hand tightly. "Keep running!" he told her. "And don't look back!"

_I'm gonna miss this FanFic when I'm done with it. Oh, well. Review! -_


	18. Chapter 18

_I was bored, so I decided to write another chapter today. Hope you don't mind. ;)_

Chapter 18

"I'm back!"

Peach and Mario looked up and saw Bowser come in the room.

"I've decided I can't wait, so I'm gonna get this over with now." Bowser picked up the jar that Mario was in and laughed, "We're gonna have some fun, aren't we, Mario?"

Peach demanded, "What are you going to do to him?"

Bowser replied, "I'm going to play with him! How 'bout a game of Spin the Jar?" Mario gasped and Bowser spun the jar on the floor. _Really fast_.

"Wwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhooooooooooaaaaaaa!!"

"Mario!" Peach cried out.

"Wee! That was fun! How 'bout Roll the Jar?" Bowser stopped it from spinning and rolled the jar around the room. _Really fast_.

"Whoa--ow! Aaaaahh--oof! Mama--ugh!"

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Peach ordered.

But Bowser ignored her and laughed, "I know you'll love this one! Shake the Jar!" He picked up the jar and shook it. You've guessed it, _really fast_.

"Owowowowowowowowowowow, OOOOOOOOWWWWW!!"

Now Peach begged, tears in her eyes, "Bowser! Please stop! You're going to kill him!"

"Don't worry, I'll stop when he's dead."

Peach became enraged and she knew she had to do something. Suddenly, she saw the all-new "Super Mini Mario" that Mario had dropped on the floor when he shrunk. As Bowser continued to torture the poor plumber, Peach reached with her foot to pull the Mini Mario toy towards her, flipped it onto the table in front of her hands and wound it up. _Really fast_.

So before Bowser could play Kick the Jar, the Mini Mario toy pounded Bowser and dumped Mario out of the jar. Mario, who had returned to normal size but was still very dazed and dizzy, asked Peach, "Why are the Crystal Stars floating around my head?"

The Mini Mario took off Peach's hand cuffs and helped her drag Mario out the room and down the hall.

Bowser managed to get up and he stagered to the intercome. "Haggy! DK! They've escaped! GET THEM!"

Mario, Peach, and their super toy had made it to the door to the pumping room. But when they opened the door, Donkey Kong and Kammy were right there and they shouted, "Surprise!"

"AAAHHH!" Mario and Peach cried in surprise.

"Happy birthday!" said DK happily.

Kammy shook her head and hissed, "No, no, no, no, no! When I said 'let's surprise them', I wasn't talking about birthdays!"

"Ohhhhh!" DK said in realization. Then they attacked the heroes, but the Mini Mario wasted no time in taking the baddies down.

"I have an idea." spoke Mario, who had almost come back to his senses. "Pump water through the volcano."

"How?" Peach asked. Then she remembered. "The hot springs! Of course!" Instead of the tube connecting to the mantle, Peach connected it to the springs.

All of a sudden, Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Kammy came charging at them.

"Hurry! Pump!" cried Mario. Since the Mini Mario had expired, only Mario and Peach were pumping.

When the villains saw them, they were quite confused.

"We decided to be your slaves." lied Mario.

"We'll pump the lava for you, just please don't hurt us!" added Peach.

Bowser grinned. "Excellent! You guys are finally as smart as me! Pump away!"

Soon, the pressure gauge was in the danger zone, and Bowser commanded, "Release the pressure valve!"

Mario and Peach did, and they heard all the water spray out from the mountain and splash upon the plaza.

"Hmm...that didn't sound right..." mumbled Bowser.

"Maybe you should check outside." Peach suggested.

The bad guys did, and gasped at what they saw. Everyone was cheering because the water had stopped the lava and fire.

"WHAT?!" Bowser exclaimed. He and the others ran back to the pump room, but Mario and Peach weren't there, and the pump was destroyed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" roared Bowser. "We've been TRICKED!!"

_Haha, Bowser's a sucker. Well, I'm getting close to the end of the fic, so stay tuned!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Heh heh, in this chapter, Pauline gets pwned._

Chapter 19

"There they are!" Daisy exclaimed, pointing to the base of Corona Mountain, where two familiar figures were running. Luigi, Daisy, and Terry caught up with Mario and Peach and had one of those reunion moments which I am going to skip. I mean, who wants to read a humour/adventure FanFic where there's hugging and crying in a scene?

Anyway, they all were about to recount what happened to them, when suddenly, Yoshi ran up to them.

"Mario! it's good to see you, but there's trouble!" he panted.

Mario growled, "Yes, there is trouble...for YOU!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! How could you give us the wrong directions? On _purpose_?" Mario demanded.

Yoshi looked bewildered. "What?? Directions? This is the first time I've seen you since the Mushroom Kingdom Superstars Baseball Tournament!"

Mario was about to strangle Yoshi, but Luigi held him back. "Calm down, Bro! This could be the real Yoshi!"

"Huh?" Mario turned to his brother in confusion.

Daisy explained, "Pauline told us that she disguised herself as Yoshi to fool us. If this Yoshi is as true as he says, then he's not a fake."

"Imposter!"

Everyone turned to see another identical Yoshi come up to them. The second Yoshi spoke to the first one, "Why would you try to trick Mario and his friends like that?"

The first Yoshi responded, "Me?? But _you're_ the one that's tricking them! _I'm_ Yoshi!"

Then they had a big argument, which ended abruptly when Mario yelled, "HOLD IT!"

The Yoshis stopped and looked at Mario. So did everyone else.

Mario said calmly, "One of these Yoshis is the real one, and _I'm_ gonna choose who it is." He examined the Yoshis, then he realized something. To the first Yoshi, he asked, "Did you say you were at the Mushroom Kingdom Superstars Baseball Tournament?"

"Uh-huh!" replied Yoshi. "Remember we lost 10 to 11 because Luigi wasn't paying attention?"

At this, Luigi groaned and covered his face with his hands, ashamed.

"Hmm...AH-HA!" Mario exclaimed.

"Ah-ha?" echoed the second Yoshi.

"AH-HA!" repeated Mario.

"Ah-ha??" Mario's friends echoed.

"AAH-HAA!!" Mario explained, "Only the real Yoshi would know a specific detail like that! Therefore," He pointed to the first Yoshi, "You are the real one!"

Yoshi smiled and sighed in relief. "Thanks, Mario! I knew I could count on you!"

The fake Yoshi sneered in a different voice, "You're a hard one to fool, Mario." Pauline took off her disguise. "And a hard one to catch. So I'm going to get revenge on you for dmping me once and for all, no matter what it takes!"

Peach gasped, "No!"

Daisy spat out, "You shouldn't hold a grudge against him just because he doesn't like you that way!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Daisy realized with surprise that what she said applied to her too. _I've been just like Pauline, but to Luigi!_ Daisy thought. _I'm such a dirtbag! I should watch Dr. Phil more often._

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Mario growled. Then he said casually, "So how about I make it up to you? Care for a swim?"

"Huh?"

Mario came at her so fast, that Pauline had no time to react. Mario had kicked her and she went flying over the Shine Gate and into the water with a scream.

"Now that she's taken care of," started Mario, turning to Yoshi, "What is it?"

"What is what?" Yoshi asked, puzzled.

"What is the trouble you wanted to warn us about?"

"Oh yeah! Um, wait, let me think...uh, what was it again? Oh, I remember! I was gonna tell you that Petey Pirahna and King Boo were heading to the Delfino Square to fight you!"

Mario announced, "Well then, if they want a fight, we'll give them one! Let's-a go!"

Luigi spoke up, "Uh, not to be Johnny Rain Cloud here, but...BOWSER'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!"

Everyone looked at Corona Mountain and gasped. Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Kammy Koopa were heading down the volcano in their direction.

"Um, to the Square?" asked Peach.

Terry said quickly, "All in favour, say 'aye'!"

"AYE!" And with that, they all ran as fast as they could to Delfino Square. They stopped at the Pianta Statue and caught their breaths.

Suddenly, "Hey, wazzup, dudes! Been waitin' for ya!" Petey and King Boo appeared from behind the statue.

King Boo faced Yoshi, thinking it was Pauline in disguise, and asked, "Man, what too you so long to get them over here?"

"I'm not Pauline." said Yoshi.

"HUH?!"

"Wait a minute, dude. If that's not our henchdude, then where _is_ she?"

"I'm coming!"

Everyone turned and saw Pauline running gingerly to them, trying not to slip on the water she was dripping. She finally got beside her bosses.

"What happened to _you_, man?" asked King Boo, noticing she was all wet.

"Don't ask." grumbled Pauline, glaring at Mario as she tried to get most of the water out of her dress.

Petey cleared his throat. "So, are we gonna do this, dudes? It you dudes win, we won't take over the world. It we dudes win, then you dudes can't stop us. Deal? Or no deal?"

Before Mario could answer, Bowser yelled, "Deal!" Apparently, he and his companions had heard the conversation as they were running to the Square.

"You mean we get the money?" DK asked Bowser with excitement.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO! Weren't you listening??"

"Not really. Are you mad?"

"No."

"Really?"

"YES! I AM MAD!"

Petey spoke, "Can the chatter, dudes. What are you doing here?"

Bowser explained that they were trying to take over the world with fire and blah blah blah. That kind of stuff. Petey was mad that Bowser was trying to take over the world at this same time as him and soon, the villains got into a big brawl.

"What do we do, Bro?" Luigi asked.

Mario shouted, "HOLD IT!"

The villains stopped and looked at him.

"Deal!"

And so they all fought. And fought. Since they fought so much, I'm going to skip it all. At the end of the battle, it looked like our heroes were done for. The bad guys were all moving towards them to finish 'em off.

When all of a sudden, "I can't stop!!" cried a voice in the distance.

The sound of running footsteps grew louder, so did the screaming, and then a blue blur smashed right into the Pianta Statue. Ouch! Because the force was so strong, the statue fell ontop of the baddies and got 'em good.

Mario and his friends were saved! But who saved them?

_You probably already know who saved them, but in case you don't, I'll leave that for the next chapter. The end is near..._


	20. Chapter 20

_This is the last chapter before the epilogue, just to let you know._

Chapter 20

"Sonic?!" Mario exclaimed.

The blue hedgehog was lying on the ground in a daze. "Mommy? My train went swimming in the piano."

"Snap out of it, Sonic!" said Mario, hitting him with his hammer.

"OW! What the heck was that for??" Sonic demanded, finally coming to his senses. Mario explained how Sonic saved their lives, and Sonic said, "Hey, no problem, buddy! I just happened to be going faster than the speed of sound when I entered your world, and I couldn't stop running. Guess it was a good thing I hit that statue."

A crowd of people came to congratulate Mario and his friends, while the police lifted the statue off the criminals, who were groaning.

"Son of a diddly! What was that?" Bowser asked in pain.

Petey moaned, "It felt like a whole statue fell on us."

"That's because one did." Kammy wheezed flatly.

The policemen helped them up and put hand cuffs on them.

"But man! We did nothin' wrong!" King Boo lied.

DK reasoned, "Yeah! All we did was try to take over the world!"

"Really? Then why don't you tell that to the judge?" a policeman suggested, leading him away.

Pauline struggled to get away. "You can't arrest me! I'm the owner of the 'Chez Pauline' beauty parlour!"

"Well, look on the bright side," began a policeman, "now you'll also be the owner of a jail cell." And they took her away, soggy as she was.

Once everything was taken care of, a policeman came up to Mario and his friends and handed him a check for a million mackaroonies. Er, coins. "You've saved us again, Mario. We thank you deeply."

Mario corrected, "Actually, we _all_ saved you. I couldn't have done it without all my friends." And so Mario shared his money with his companions.

Once they got back home, Mario noticed that Gary had re-hired himself and was making big money selling the Mini Sonic toys, so Mario let him stay. Mario invested his share of money into his company, which became a money-making machine. Since it was Sonic's birthday, Mario gave him the Mini Sonic the Hedgehog toy he was saving for him. Sonic thanked him, but was a little skeptical about the toy's girly voice.

Peach bought new dresses, accessories, and furniture with her share of the money. She was very happy with her new stuff, and she made sure never to go on new adventures in a dress.

Daisy bought a new Daisy Cruiser and decided to give Terry a raise. For now, anyway. Even though Pauline was in prison, Daisy couldn't help feeling that Luigi didn't like her, but she wasn't mean to him.

Luigi built a new casino (Wario and Waluigi were very delighted) and he switched from Statefarm to Rock Financial. Luigi still wasn't sure how Daisy felt about him, so he decided to face his fears and find out. This is how it went.

Luigi approached Daisy when she was standing on the balcony one fine night. "Daisy?"

"Oh, it's you." Daisy sounded more sad than mad.

They asked at the same time, "Can I ask you something?"

Luigi let Daisy go first. "Uh, well...see, I, um...do you like me?"

Luigi was stunned. "Of course! Why did you think I didn't?" Daisy explained what she heard at the casino and Luigi explained that he said _Pauline_ was rude and vain, that he liked _Daisy_ and not _Pauline_. They felt better now that all the misunderstandings were cleared up.

Then Daisy asked, "What was your question, anyway?"

Luigi smiled. "I think you already answered it."

Aww! How sweet! Anyway, here's the last scene with the bad guys. All of them were in jail. Duh!

"I wonder is they'd give us ice cream, dude." Petey thought out loud.

"Hmm..." Donkey Kong thought for a minute. "If policemen can give us ice cream in jail, then maybe there are aliens out there who can give us presents!"

"Donkey Kong, there's no such thing." Bowser grumbled.

"As presents?!" DK gasped, horrified.

"As ALIENS!"

DK sighed in relief.

Pauline stuck her head through the bars and shouted to the policeman guarding the cell, "I thought you said I'd get my own cell!"

"I lied."

She scowled and sat back down, glaring at a picture of Mario on the front of a newspaper, she vowed, "I'm going to get you, Mario!" Then she yawned, "After I take a little nap."

Bowser sighed. "You were right, DK."

"I was?"

"Yep. We should've gone with the pajama party idea."

_Yeah, yeah, the villains were really stupid, but that's what made it funny, right? Right. Anyway, stick around for the epilogue!_


	21. Epilogue

_Ta-da! The random epilogue you've been waiting for is here!_

Epilogue

It's the bottom of the ninth with bases loaded. I should probably mention that this is the rematch between Mario's team and Wario's team. This time, though, they were tied 10 to 10.

The red plumber anxiously paced back and forth in the dugout, speaking a little too harshly to his team. "This is it, guys. One of us has to get a home run and win the game. If we do, I'll take us all out for pizza and cookies. If we lose,--"

"You'll take us to the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom and leave us there?" Luigi wondered.

"...No. I'll just sit in the castle and eat cookie dough for the rest of the day." Mario finished.

Luigi frowned and rested his head on his knees. "I'll never get to see the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom." he complained.

Mario glanced around at all his players. "Now, who hasn't batted yet?"

No one raised their hands. Except for...

"Oh, me! Pick me! I haven't batted yet!" said Luigi, waving his hand excitedly.

Mario tried to ignore his brother. "Uh, anyone else?"

"Me! Me!"

"Anyone at all?"

"Oh, pick me! MEEEE!!"

Mario sighed and finally gave in. "Ok, Luigi. Fine. You can bat."

"Yipee!" Luigi cheerfully jumped off the bench and grabbed a baseball bat. He was about to run out onto the plate, but Mario grabbed him by the overall strap.

"Just remember, Luigi," began Mario sternly, "This, is your _last_ chance!"

Luigi simply smiled. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Mario." And he ran out of the dugout, leaving Mario's mouth hanging open in shock.

Wario snickered when he saw Luigi step up to home plate. "Mario too chicken to try again?" he taunted.

"Leave my brother out of this!" Luigi countered. "_I'm_ the one who's gonna win the game!"

"You're just gonna have to hit it, first!" Wario laughed. He immediately threw a pitch.

And Luigi missed. "ARGH!"

Mario groaned and slapped his forehead.

Wario sneered, "Is that the best you can do?"

"You show me the best _you_ can do, and I'll show you the best _I_ can do." Luigi reasoned calmly.

Wario shrugged. "Ok." And he threw a faster ball.

Which Luigi missed again. "No!"

Mario covered his face with his hands and moaned. "Why me?"

Luigi huffed. "That's your best?"

"That is _so_ not my best." Wario replied with a sly smile. He began charging up. "THIS is my best!"

Luigi gulped and clutched his bat tightly.

"Luigi!"

Luigi looked past Wario and saw Daisy on third base. She was waving her hand and grinning.

"You can do it, Luigi!" she encouraged. "I know you can!"

Luigi grinned and nodded in response. He focused on Wario again and got himself ready. Wario finally threw the ball with all his faty might...

And it hit Luigi!

"YEOOOWWW!!" Luigi screamed, falling to the ground and covering his eye in pain. "OW! OW! OOOOWW! MAMA MIA, THAT SMARTS! WAAAAAAAAAA!" But to his surprise, everyone was cheering. Luigi felt himself being picked up and heard everyone chanting his name. When he finally had the courage to look, he saw that he had won the game. He grinned and waved his arms at the audience as his teammates carried him around.

When they finally put him down, Mario instantly hugged his brother while sobbing, "Thank you so much, Luigi!"

"Hey, Bro, are you crying?" Luigi asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"You have no idea how much this means to me!" Mario sobbed on Luigi's arm.

Luigi stepped back and let Peach take Mario away. "Uh, yeah, you're welcome." Just then, Daisy ran up to him and gave him a great big kiss on the cheek, and Luig thought he was going to faint.

"You did it, Weegie!" Daisy beamed. "And I'm so proud of you!"

Luigi felt himself blush ten shades of red and he responded bashfully, "Aw, it was nothing..." He then rubbed his black eye. "But it sure hurt."

Meanwhile, Mario was gloating to Wario over his victory. "I won and you lost! I won and you--"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Wario yelled in frustration.

"But I'm not done!" Mario told him. "I won and you--"

"Mario!" Luigi called, running up to him. "You'll never guess what--"

Mario whipped his head around and interrupted, "Can't you see I'm busy gloating?"

"But Mario, we just found out that the scoreboard was malfunctioning!"

"WHAT?!"

"No, that's a good thing!" Luigi explained, "It means we won 15 to 8 in the seventh inning!"

Mario's eyes widened. "You're telling me...that we won the game...TWO INNINGS AGO??"

Luigi grinning and nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Isn't that great?"

Mario blinked and looked like he was in a trance. "Ohh..." he moaned before fainting.

Luigi stopped smiling and looked down at his brother. "Uh, Mario?" He waved his hand in front of Mario's face, but his brother still didn't respond.

"What's wrong with him?" Peach asked, coming up to Luigi.

"I think I overwhelmed him." Luigi answered.

Daisy then asked, "Should we do something about him?"

Luigi put a hand on her shoulder and replied, "Nah, as I always say: let sleeping brothers lie." And he and the princesses began their victory walk back to the castle.

_Well, there you have it! So, how was it overall? I don't know if I'll do another Mario fic again, unfortunately. I'm going to be working on a NiGHTS fic, and then maybe a couple of Pokemon fics later in September. In case you're interested, check them out! And Black Lotus Flower, once again, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! :D_

_Phew, now that that's over with, France, Switzerland, Italy, Slovenia, Austria, and Germany, here I come!_


End file.
